


Fictober18 #12 - “Who could do this?”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow Season 3, F/M, Fluff and Angst, OTA, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Set in Season 3 when Felicity is dating Ray, Felicity comes home to find her home has been broken into and vandalized.





	Fictober18 #12 - “Who could do this?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

“Who could do this?” Felicity spoke out loud to no one. She couldn’t help it. She was freaking out.  Her apartment had been trashed, her couch overturned, papers everywhere. It looked like the place had been searched. But for what? Most telling of all was the message scrawled across the wall - You will pay bitch!

 

Felicity called the cops immediately, Detective Lance was reassuring when Oliver and Diggle arrived. Felicity excused herself from Lance. She walked toward Oliver and Diggle.

 

“How are you holding up?” Diggle asked full of concern.

 

“I’m...I’m okay,” Felicity decided to put up a brave front. She didn’t need Oliver going into panic mode. She watched him look at all the damage done to her apartment before settling back on her face.

 

“No one expects you to be okay, Felicity. Your home was violated. Even if nothing is missing, it is natural to be upset. Why don’t we get you out of here?” Oliver went to put his arm around her to guide her out the door.

 

The shock that someone broke into her apartment was wearing off, Felicity was becoming angrier by the moment. “No, I’m staying here. I’m not going to let some guy kick me out of my home.”

 

“Felicity, you can’t stay here. It’s not safe. Maybe,” Oliver ground his teeth together hating to utter the words, “I can take you to Ray’s place.”

 

“No!” Felicity said quickly. “We aren’t there yet in our relationship. I really don’t want him to know. It would only lead to questions that none of us,” she gestured to the three of them, “that I don’t want to answer. I’m staying here. The place has already been broken into tonight, they aren’t going to come back the same night.”

 

“Why would say that?” Oliver was incredulous.

 

“Well, clearly they got what they were looking for or gave up. They weren’t here when I got home.” Felicity tried to sound logical. She did not want to fight about this. She wanted the police to finish their investigation, she wanted to clean up her apartment, forget this ever happened.

 

“They could come back. You can’t stay here,” Oliver watched Felicity’s eyes well with tears. She was tired, scared and trying to put a brave front but it wouldn’t take much to crack her. He didn’t want to crack her. He hated seeing Felicity cry, really he would do anything to prevent it. “You can’t stay here alone, I mean. I’ll stay. You need help cleaning up anyway.” Oliver hoped she would accept his help, he really didn’t want to push but he wasn’t leaving her alone. He hated to think of what could have happened if she had come home when her intruders were still here.

 

Felicity looked at Oliver’s resolved face. Then turned to Digg. “You may as well go home, Oliver is staying. I have a feeling if I said no he’d just sit outside my door like a lost puppy. Don’t worry,” she tried to joke with Digg to lighten the mood, “I’ll put him to work, lots of furniture to be fixed and..” she looked up at the message on her wall, again almost lost her composure. She didn’t realize Oliver still had his arm around her until he gave her a reassuring squeeze. Felicity really was grateful not to be alone.

 

Digg smiled. “Okay, I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

  

Suddenly all Felicity wanted was a bed.

 

Oliver could see the adrenaline was wearing off. Felicity was fading fast. “Digg, can you just wait a moment with Felicity I want to ask Lance how much more time they need here.”

 

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Felicity grumbled.

 

“Aww, now my feelings are hurt.” Digg teased.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Oliver quickly walked over to Lance.

 

“Queen,” Lance gave him a critical look, “do you show up at all your former employee’s houses when they are in trouble?”

 

“Felicity Smoak is a friend. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.” Oliver knew Lance judged him, he had a valid reason for his opinions so he just let Lance say his piece. “Are you and your men almost done? It’s late, she’d like to go to bed.”

 

“Yes, we are just about to clear out. The good news is there wasn’t much damage done in the bedroom, so she can sleep and clean this up tomorrow.” Lance turned to his colleagues. “Ready to head out?” They nodded began gathering up their things. “Felicity gave us a statement, we will follow up if we have any further questions or catch the slime. She had no idea who might do this. Do you?”

 

“Not off the top of my head. Everyone loves Felicity. Since you are done here, can that,” Oliver pointed to the writing on the wall, “be washed off?”

 

“Yes, we don’t think it’s paint, we took a sample. We’ll test it back at the lab. Soap and water might do the trick to get it off the wall.” Lance’s men came up behind them. He nodded to Oliver, walked over to Felicity and Diggle.

 

“Hey, we are going to head out. We’ll let you know if we have any further questions and keep you apprised of any developments. We are going to do our best to find them. Let me know if you think of any suspects.” He looked at John, “can we have a moment alone?” John stepped away. Lance leaned in closer. “We are on this but if you want to let our mutual friend know, it can’t hurt to have another set of eyes.”

 

“Don’t worry, he owes me one. I’m sure he’ll help out. Thanks for your help, Detective.” Felicity yawned. “I’m going to grab some sleep.”

 

Digg followed the police out, soon it was just she and Oliver. Oliver began righting the furniture in the living room, then turned to her. “I’ll sleep on the couch. Lance said your bedroom was intact so you should have no trouble sleeping in there. I’m really sorry this happened to you, Felicity. I promise I will find whoever did this. They will pay.”

 

Felicity could see that he meant it. It was pretty nice to be friends with the Arrow. “Thank you, I’ll begin tracking down leads tomorrow. Right now, I really have no idea.”

 

Oliver gave her a reassuring smile. “Go sleep, we’ll talk in the morning. I’ll set the alarm on my phone.”

 

“Okay,” Felicity looked at him shyly, “do you have everything you need?”

 

“I’m good, don’t worry about me. See you in the morning.”

 

“Good night, Oliver.” Felicity yawned while walking away.

 

*****

 

Oliver spent the first hour fixing up Felicity’s living room area as quietly as possible. He was so angry someone would do this to Felicity. How dare they? He had to work off some of his anger before he could sleep.

 

First, he worked on getting the horrible message off the wall. He was relieved that it did come off with soap and water. He really didn’t want Felicity to see this when she woke up the next day.

 

As he was still awake he heard Felicity call out “NO!”

 

Without thinking Oliver ran to Felicity’s room to stop what he believed to be an intruder. But when he entered the room, he realized Felicity was just having a nightmare. He turned on the bedside lamp. Then he carefully shook her awake. “Hey, it’s only a dream, I’m here.” He repeated this over and over until she looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Oh, Oliver! I’m sorry,” Felicity was flustered.

 

“Hey, there is nothing to be sorry for you. You just had a nightmare after a really scary experience. I’m so glad I was here to help. Is there anything else I can do?” He really hoped she said yes. He’d give anything to help her.

 

“Could you stay with me...I mean it doesn’t have to be in the bed...we can figure something…” Felicity was embarrassed she should never have suggested this, damn her sleep-addled mind. “Nevermind. I’m fine. You can go back to the living room.”

 

“How about I sleep on top of the blankets,” Oliver nodded toward the other side of the bed. “I’m always hot anyway. That way I’m here if you need me.”

 

Felicity nodded, unsure of what to say.

 

Oliver got on the bed, Felicity tried to stop herself but she rolled toward him.

 

Oliver couldn’t stop himself, he felt like he had to hold her. He could feel Felicity tighten, not sure what to do. “I can hold you, I don’t mind,” he told her softly.

 

Felicity sighed, snuggling into his warmth.

 

“Sleep tight, Felicity. You are safe with me.” Oliver whispered to a sleeping Felicity, he kissed her lightly on the head then went to sleep.


End file.
